bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Warfire/Galeria
Moje obrazki Warfire by Aramorena.png|Pierwszy obrazek z War, na bazie Warfire ID 2 by Aramorena.png Warfire sad by Aramorena.png Warfire Surfing by Aramorena.png Warfire na galowo by Aramorena.png 3D Warfire by Aramorena.png|Z kreatora Warfire miss perfect by Aramorena.png|Czy ona próbuje zostać... Księżniczką?! Warfire loffcia by Aramorena.png|lel. Warfire cię zaatakuje i zje by Ara.png Freshy South and Warfire acha by Ara.png|Acha...? Warfire przed wyjazdem_nad_morze_by_Aramorena.png|Happy packing bag xP Warfire and her classmates by Ara.png|Warfire, Big Heart, Coctail Dream, Crown Glamour, Criminal Gift, Laughing Cherry & Fredicorn, czyli not enough happy classmates :P Molested Warfire by Ara.png|Trzeba było nie tworzyć tych OC xP Warfire and drawing by Ara.png|Walczyć umie, z rysowaniem gorzej... Warfire z Discordem tak, bardzo by Ara.png|Takie tam, z Discordem... Discord draws Warfire by Ara.png Warfire w kąpieli by Ara.gif|Moja pierwsza animacja bez bazy... Warfire albinoska by Ara.png|Do historii War and An EG by Ara.png Warfire & Limestone Pie by Ara.png|Z jedną z moich ulubionych postaci z MLP, Limestone Pie xP Warfire, Pencil Paw and Antilia by Ara.png|Bezgłowy koń! Night Phonefire by Ara.png|Bywa i tak xP Warfire can ski by Ara.png|Narty 4 ever xP Warfire Zapp.png|Zapp xP Warfire cool by Ara.png|Takie tam z nudów xP Warfire new ID by Ara.png|Obrazek, który miał być nowym ID, ale okazał się zbyt długi ;-; Unicorned_Warfire_tryes_on_make_up_by_Ara.png|W makijażu ci nie do twarzy ;-; Warfire and mirror by Ara.png|Lustro prawdy XP Warfire back by Ara.png|Próba rysowania puca od tyłu... Warfire and Amaltea - she's from the hospital! by Ara.png|Reakcja War na spotkanie z Amaltii, czyli mój pierwszy digitalowy komiks <3 Yarfire by Ara.png|Warfire została piratem. Yarfire human by Ara.png|Tak, mam jakąś dziwaczną fazę na piratów, nie próbujcie zrozumieć czemu ;-; Merry Christmas, shoolmates!by Ara.png|Prezent świąteczny dla moich koleżanek z klasy Warfire albine in Everfree by Ara.png|Albionska w lesie Everfree, której nikt pomocnej ręki nie poda (bo to Equestria, nikt u przecie rąk nie posiada!) Merry Christmas, Brony Wiki! by Ara.png|To miała być niespodzianka świąteczna dla userów z tej wikii, ale za wcześnie ją udostępniłam i ludzie widzieli przed czasem Seabug and Chatfire by Ara.png|War i Seawave jako Biedronka i Czarny Kot xP Warfire human - Paint tool SAI test by Ara.png|Ściągnęłam sobie SAIa, więc czas na wypróbowanie go XP Warfire - queen of fire by Ara.png|Królowa ognia xP Warfire the capitan by Ara.png|Kapitan piratów xP Warfire style by Ara.png Warfire - look at me, I'm blondie! by Ara.png|Blondie?! Warfire EG by Ara.png|W EG Warfire next ID by Ara.png|Nowe ID Warfire lost in school by Ara.png|Warfire po raz pierwszy w szkole Bonjur Warfire by Ara.png|Bonjour, Paris! War & RI friends - Physic Music by Ara.png|Flame Follow śpiewa dla Warfire... o fizyce ;-; Warfire - the finger is mine by Ara.png|Palec Ary jest mój i go wam nie oddam! L'evolution de Warfire by Ara.png|Ewolucja War Perfect Hurt, Warfire Metal Killer and Short Hater by Ara.png|War i jej prześladowczynie ze świata Equestria Girls Warfire i artykuł by Ara.png|Takie tam... coś... Felling Warfire by Ara.png|Bazowana na Kidzie z Atlantydy Carnival gift by Ara.png|War jako Starchild na karnawałowym obrazku War's family by Ara.png|Każdy rodzic chce od niej czegoś innego ;-; Clean It All and Warfire by Ara.png|Takie bardziej realne War i jej mama Surprise by Ara.png|Niespodzianka od Free Will dla War i Freshy - niezbyt miła niespodzianka... Warfire as Starchild by Ara.png|Warfire jako Starchild <3 Warfire egyptian by Ara.png|Egipcjanie czcili ją, jako tę, której nie czcili xD War the star by Ara.png|Tag bardzo rockowo xD Warfire&Starchild by Ara.png|Znowu ta rockowa wersja War, tym razem w ludzkiej postaci, koncertuje ze Starchildem (który, nawiasem mówiąc, nie udał mi się xD) Warfire Jason the Toy Maker by Ara.png|War stylizowana na Jasona the Toy Makera Warfire based on Daphne by Ara.png.png|War bazowana na Daphne ze "Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów" Warfire, Dark Moss & Shocking Phone by Ara.png|Tak kończy dziewczyna, która zaufa chłopakowi. Nie polecam. Collaby Warfire by Sarnna & Aramorena.png|Szkic by Sara, digital by ja Celestia and guard Warfire by Victoara.png|War strażnikiem Celestii - Obrazek wykonany z Vicky Lu <3 Lynette - Morro and Warfire - Lloyd by DeerAra.png|Warfire i Lynn jako Lloyd i Morro z Ninjago narysowane przez Deer i pokolorowane przeze mnie Lynnfire by DeerAra.png|Fuzja Lynn i War by ja i Deer Walentynkowy collab by DeerAra.png|Walentynkowy collab z Deer Collab by Arachel.png|Nietoperki, czyli collab z Rachel Kuce w kinie by DeerAra.png|Kolejny collab z Deer Duecik z mocą by DeerAra.png|Collab zgadnij z kim Supernatural by DeerAra.png|Nie chce mi się pisać z kim to jest collab xD Arrr kapitanie by DeerAra.png|Piracki collab z tym, z kim zawsze robię collaby xD Obrazki innych Warfire by Czikorita08.png|War by Cziki Śpiąca Warfire by Masza.png|War by Masza Warfire by Amity.Gala.jpg|War od Amity Warfire by Brony and Pony.png|War od Aśki Headshot Warfire by Brony and Pony.png|I jeszcze headshocik od Aśki Warfire lata by Czikorita.png|Kolejne dzieło Cziki Warfire 2 by Masza.png|A to dzieło He-Leny <3 Warfire by Nulevoy.png|Zachwyca mnie ta praca, kocham ją! Zamówienie od Nulevoy Warfire By Madziubas.png|A to od Madziubas Warfire by Victoria Luna.png|Prezent od Victorii Luny, kolejna potyczka Warfire z motylkiem Warfire by Masza.png|Masza po raz kolejny zachwyca nas swymi pracami :3 Pencil i Warfire by Czikorita08.png|Do relacji z Pencil Paw od Cziki Chibi Warfire by Czikorita.png|Kolejne dzieło Cziki, jest taka słit, dzięki, dzięki, dzięki!<3 WafireBYmeredamn.png|Awwwww, moje marzenie wreszcie spełnione <3, War w wykonaniu Mere Cute Warfire by AgnessAngel.png|Obrazek zamówiony na czacie od Agness, czyli taki mały cud <3 Warfire_by_Rani.jpg|Piękna Warfire z kokardką na ogonie od Rani, czyli kolejny mały cud :* Master Warfire by Victoria Luna.png|A tutajktoś zrobił z War wojownika jedi Warfire by Magi45.png|War z uroczymi kopytkami od magicznej Magi Warfire TD by Lyra1231.png|War w Totalnej porażce od Deer :* Warfire by SVS.png|Jak w jednym obrazku pokazać całą Warfire? Właśnie tak, jak zrobiła to SVS <3 Warfire - Thor by Lyra1231.png|War - Thor, czyli zamówionko od Deer Ara_by_Sara_ale_rym.png|Cudowny obrazek od Sarnny z zabawną, rymowaną nazwą xP Pony_Carousel~_Warfire_by_Victoria_Luna.png|Piękna i smutna... W stylu Pony Carousel od Vicky <3 Warfire by Vinely.png|To jest takie słodziutkie, a jednocześnie zgadza się z charakterem War... Zamówienie od wspaniałej Vinely PPG War by Inka Sabine.png|W stylu z atomówek od Inki Miracle i War by Magi.jpg|War z Miracle od Magicznej Magi. Mówiłam już, że masz talent? A że to jest słodziutkie? Galaxy Guardian and Warfire sketch.jpg|Szkic z War i Galaxy od Rachel. Nie mogę się doczekać dnia, w ktorym to dokończysz <3<3<3 War sztylet by Sarnna.png|Awwwwwwww... To jest przeurocze w swej niezwykłej drapieżności <3 <3 <3 Nie wiem, jak mogę się odwdzięczyć, kochana Saro... Aramonera.png |Przeprzeprzeprzecudowna War od Rachel. Powiem tyle: Warto było poczekać xP Warfire by SarawiStudio.png|AT z SarawiStudio, który jest tak cudny, że chyba trafi do infoboxu Święta na wiki by AgnessAngel.png|Prezent świąteczny dla całej wikii od Agness - też Ci życzę wesołych świąt, Agness <3 Warfire by Rochi mouscedes.jpeg|War od Rochi Warfire-MGM logo Deerloud.png|Warfire została wybrana na nowe logo Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer przez Deer i prezentuje się tam naprawdę dobrze <3 Grupowy art by Nulevoy.png|Cudowny, pseudo-świąteczny art od Nulevoy Merry Christmas by Inka Sabine.png|Prezent świąteczny od Inki Święta, święta i po świętach 2016 by Deerloud.png|Gratulacje dla bardzo cierpliwej Deer, której chciało się czesać Warfire! Wygląda naprawdę przepięknie na tym świątecznym obrazku <3 War by Magi.png|Kolejne dzieło Magi <3 Ale popularna się zrobiła moja War...! Warfire by Madziaziel.png|Nie pamiętam, czy prosiłam pewną Madzię o ten rysunek, czy też nie, ale na pewno jest on przesłodki <3 HLM Lyn,Bal and War by Inka Sabine.png|Prezent od IS Warfire by JennyPaige.jpg|War od JennyPaige zamówiona dla mnie przez Vicky Lu. Jeszcze raz dziękuję. Wam obu <3 Warfire by 69BeasII.png|Art Trade z 69BeasII Warfire by braindead degenerate.png|Art Trade z braindead-degenerate Warfire by sconedream.jpeg|Art Trade ze SconeDream Warfire by Randomchiz.png|Art Trade z Randomchiz Sketch collab by humanisaa.jpg|Szkiceł do collabu z Rachel War-Starchild_by_Deerloud.png|Na urodzinky od Deer - obrazek z historią: Początkowo był to sam szkic, miała to być War jako Starchild, ale w końcu wyszło na to, że War jest randomową rockmanką xD Warfire-PT by Deerloud.png|Deer nigdy nie powiedziała, że to obrazek dla mnie, ale jest na nim War, więc powinien tu trafić Warfire by Poker01.png|War w niesamowitym stylu Pokera01 tak wspaniała, że brak mi słów Kategoria:Galerie Kategoria:Galerie kucyków